Graffiti
by Bullshifters
Summary: One-Shot. A collection of wall writings written by the survivors have been surveyed and kept by CEDA. From simple scraps to heartfelt messages, it maps their survival from the beginning.


**Short one-shot to start my fourth life on fanfiction!**

**Tell me what you think in a review! It's an odd format and idea for a fic, but I though I'd better start with a bang! The premise is basically all the things ever written by the Suvivors was collected and put in one file. When put together it almost maps their journey (short, but they can't have written essays up on the Safe room walls!) I did basically Nick and Ellis because I like them the best and they would be more likely to write things on the walls.**

**My new obsession, Ellis! Shocking thing is, I haven't actually played L4D2! Wiki helped me here with the stages. I didn't outwardly just slap 'The Passing', 'Dark Carnival' etc on there, it's up to you guys to figure it out ;D  
**

* * *

**CEDA Top Secret Filing: Recorded Wall Messages of Survivors**

_Of the few Survivors who made it out of the Infection in North America, a pass time of some sort took place during their survival, up to weeks at a time. The following is the longest recorded 'conversation' of wall writings between four Survivors that have been verified. Their second names have been emitted for privacy purposes. They are now living in government approved safe zones._

* * *

**Safe Room #5**

**Nick: 5 days after initial infection:**

CEDA Sucks.

* * *

**Safe Room #67**

**Ellis: 6 days after initial infection**

Who is Chicago Ted anyway?

* * *

**Safe Room #45**

**Ellis: 7 days after initial infection**

Shit Keith, I lost you back there in that horde. I'm sure you're alright though. I'm moving on towards out of Savannah. Follow my tracks, there's a-guna be zombie brains everywhere! Might go to the hotel. Love ya man, see ya soon. Ellis.

* * *

**Safe Room #34**

**Nick: 10 days after initial infection**

City infested, head for hotel for emergency evac

**Ellis: 10 days after initial infection**

I heard the hotel was infested. But the guy above said it wasn't… I better go. Recommend y'all do the same

* * *

**Safe Room #25**

**Ellis: 10 days after initial infection**

Yeah. Shit. Hotel's gone.

* * *

**Safe Room #27**

**Nick: 11 days after initial infection**

Head to mall. Second CEDA evac

* * *

**Safe Room #32**

**Nick: 11 days after initial infection**

CEDA SUUUUUCCKKSSSS

And so does Coca-Cola

**Ellis: 11 days after initial infection**

Keith… I haven't seen you for days. I hope you got away. I got my own to mind. I need to leave. I'm heading for New Orleans. I love you man. I love you so much. I hope them sons of bitches didn't take my Keith away.

* * *

**Safe Room #123**

**Ellis: 16 days after initial infection**

Hooll-eee Shit I have never seen a more beautiful girl than I saw today, world.

Zoey, Zoey, Zoey. I just can't stop writing it. If your reading this Zoey, will you marry me one day?

**Nick: 16 days after initial infection**

Love is a BAD idea in an apocalypse

**Ellis: 16 days after initial infection**

Man Nick, you know nothing about love.

**Nick: 16 days after initial infection**

Maaaan Ayluss, yew know nuthin bout lurve.

* * *

**Safe Room #345**

**Ellis: 18 days after initial infection**

KIDDYLAND!

* * *

**Safe Room #356**

**Ellis: 19 days after initial infection**

Holy shit man, kiddyland…

**Nick: 19 days after initial infection**

Damn Witches

* * *

**Safe Room #368**

**Nick: 21 days after initial infection**

I think were close. I can smell it. But it might be just Ay-luss.

* * *

**Safe Room #456**

**Nick: 22 days after initial infection**

RIP my suit

* * *

**Safe Room #567**

**Ellis: 24 days after initial infection**

We're so so so so so close. I wish my momma were here to see this. We just need to get more petrol cans and then were outta here!

**Nick: 24 days after initial infection**

Tits. It's wet outside.

* * *

**Safe Room #578**

**Nick: 25 days after initial infection**

A memorial to Ellis, the greatest little soldier to have annoyed the hell outta me. I left a lot of things unsaid. I wanted to go back for you but there were too many. I love you Ellis. Loved. I can't believe I wrote that, Ro and Coach are staring at me. They miss you too.

**Rochelle: 25 days after initial infection**

We love you sweetie

**Coach: 25 days after initial infection**

Shoot them sons of bitches up in heaven lil' buddy.

**Nick: 25 days after initial infection**

Fuck you, you hick for making me care.

**Ellis: 26 days after initial infection**

HEY WAIT NOW YALL IM NOT DEAD. DAMN IT. You left me 4 dead!

Wait what? Love?

* * *

**Safe Room #589**

**Nick: 27 days after initial infection**

This is embarrassing. Ellis isn't dead. Instead of going back and scrubbing off the RIP I'll just make amends here.

Oh and it's raining out there if you haven't noticed. Bring a fucking umbrella.

**Ellis: 27 days after initial infection**

And I love you too Nick!

**Nick: 27 days after initial infection**

Fuck off.

* * *

**Safe Room #601**

**Nick: 30 days after initial infection**

FUCK CEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Ellis: 31 days after initial infection**

Aw hell we're screwed

* * *

**Evacuation Centre:**

**Nick: 35 days after initial infection**

I can't stop writing on walls now. Serves them damn right if they have to repaint.

**Ellis: 35 days after initial infection**

Damn, I feel seasick on big boats…

**Nick: 35 days after initial infection**

We could feed you to the Infected if you like.

**Ellis: 35 days after initial infection**

Shut up Nick. You love me too much.

**Nick: 35 days after initial infection**

I hate you Ellis

**Ellis: 35 days after initial infection**

Well I still love you Nick

* * *

**Thats it! I know the format is difficult to read, but I was trying to make it seem more legit. Come ask me questions and leave me reviews! Slight hint of Nick/Ellis but not overwhelmingly so. And Ellis/Zoey. Basically Ellis/Everyone. Except Spitter. No one wants to to tap that shit.**


End file.
